


荆棘鸟

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018
Summary: 可那人就像一根轻飘飘的羽毛落在他的世界，挠得他心痒痒却不自知，好像随便一阵风就能将他轻易带走。





	荆棘鸟

1.

 

“唔……哈……啊……”

 

刚下台的蔡徐坤，脸上还带着舞台上的夸张妆容，黑色的眼线在眼角延伸开来，舞台上流下的汗将深棕色的眼影晕染得更厉害，而此刻来自他身后的冲撞，更是将他的生理泪水撞得往下直流，哭花的妆容令此刻的他看起来楚楚可怜的同时，像个亦纯良亦妖冶的绝色美人。

 

“你刚在台上顶胯的样子真sao，我喜欢。”身后的人将蔡徐坤按在化妆间的化妆台上，掐着他的腰面对着镜子不停顶撞，泪水和口中流出的津液将那张好看的脸蛋糟蹋得充满了情色感。

 

坐在VIP席观看了整场演出的范丞丞，终于还是在演出结束前来到了后台，疏散了化妆间的所有工作人员。今天是他包养的大明星蔡徐坤的个人演唱会，他被台上的情人冲着他抛出的媚眼撩拨得身体发热，在看到他朝着他的方向顶胯的时候，终于坐不住，离开坐席去到了化妆间。

 

此刻化妆间上演的酣畅情事满足了他的一切幻想，一年前挖掘到新人蔡徐坤的时候，他就决定将这人据为己有，并送他上更大的舞台。此刻终于开了首场个唱的蔡徐坤，台下粉丝众多，虽说早已是他的人，但他还是会因为台下震耳欲聋的欢呼和尖叫而嫉妒。

 

明明不知操过身下人多少回，为什么还是会嫉妒？身份特殊的他无法在众人面前表达个人情绪，他嫉妒的，或许是那份能直白叫出心中所爱的肆无忌惮。

 

想到这里，他就加大了身下的力度，将他身上那件白色的貂衣扒下来脱掉扔在一边，白色扒开，还是白色。他在雪白的背上落下一个个吻痕，他要让这具躯体留下自己的痕迹，从内到外。

 

被他扔在一旁的外套里的手机，一直在悄然震动着，屏幕上闪烁的光亮，从未间断过。

 

取下装满他亿万子嗣的安全套后，他抱住蔡徐坤跟他交换着深吻，仿佛要将人吸进自己的身体。“坤，你真好操。”蔡徐坤笑了笑，“毕竟你包养我，看上的就是我的身体不是吗？”

 

不是。

 

这句内心的回答，范丞丞没有说出口。

 

范丞丞拿起外套穿上，才发现有几十个未接。他将化妆间的门刚打开，就发现公司的保镖早已在门口等候多时，除此以外，还有几个穿着警察制服的人。

 

“不是跟你们说在外面等我就好。”

 

“范总，您一直没接电话，出大事了……”

 

“怎么回事？”

 

“警察在您看演出期间去您办公室搜查取证，现在警车已经在外面等您了……”

 

范丞丞愣了不知多久，大脑终于处理完这番话的信息后，取下外套上别着的那枚金色的玫瑰胸针，朝蔡徐坤扔去。

 

“坤，我走了啊。”

 

 

2.

 

蔡徐坤在范丞丞给他买的别墅里醒来，浑浑噩噩不知过了多久。警察取证后将屋子翻得天翻地覆，他觉得自己仿佛是这间屋子的亡灵，漂泊无依。

 

咚，咚，咚。

 

有人在敲门，他害怕地蜷缩在角落，不知来者何人。

门外人没收到应答，竟然直接输了密码锁的密码进了屋。

什么人知道这间房子的密码？

他裹紧身上的酒红色睡袍，仿佛那是他最后的铠甲。

进屋那人径直朝他走来，一双温柔厚实的手拂过他的头顶。

“坤坤，别怕，是我。”

他睁开紧闭着的双眼，听到这熟悉的声音后，心里最后的防线决堤，所有惧怕与委屈喷薄而出，泣不成声。

 

“我以为你不会来了，Justin。”

 

Justin将人揽入怀里，手掌在那消瘦的背部轻轻安抚着。

 

“听说事情之后我就赶回来了，对不起来晚了。”

 

他伸手将蔡徐坤脸颊上的泪，一一拂去。

 

“不要哭，我在。”

 

3.

 

跟着范丞丞做事的这些年，Justin一直对他忠心耿耿，黑白两道的业务都会帮着范丞丞打理，是范丞丞最信任的手下。

 

所以范丞丞是肯定不会知道，他的得力手下，对他身边人的觊觎。

 

 

Justin的忠心不允许他对蔡徐坤有越界的行为，他心中的非分之想，他无论如何也无法浇灭，只好深埋于心。

 

哪怕现在他的老大被抓了进去，他现在的出现，也反复告诉自己，是在帮老大照顾被抛下的人。

 

“这段时间我会照顾好你的，我每天来给你做吃的。”

“Justin，我不想留在这里，带我去你家，好吗？”

“可……可我家没范总的房子大，我怕你住不习惯……”

“我像是很占地方的人吗？”

 

蔡徐坤歪着头，一双婆娑的泪眼望着他，仿佛真的在很真诚地发问。

 

真是个夺命的妖精。

 

黄明昊打湿了毛巾给他擦了把哭花的脸后，简单帮蔡徐坤收拾好换洗衣服，便带着他上了停在门口的车。

上车后一直沉默的二人，最终还是由Justin打破了宁静。

“范总……这段时间我会替他照顾你的。”

“我只是他包养的情人罢了，没了利益的维系，我和他的关系又算什么呢？你用不着这么费心的，Justin。”

说这番话的时候，蔡徐坤坐在副驾望着窗外，听不出他的情绪，看不出他的表情。

他的手揣在兜里，手心里紧紧攒着的，是范丞丞临走前抛给他的那枚玫瑰胸针。

太过用力的力道，让他细嫩的手被银质玫瑰的枝叶扎出了暗红色的淤青。

 

 

我和他，又算什么呢。

 

4.

范丞丞不是没想过这一天的到来，但他没想到会这么快。

不甘也有，认命也有。

“你几年？”

双人牢房是动用关系能争取到的最好的条件，至少不用在六人、八人牢房里挤了。他的房友是个长相妩媚的男人，和他的情人亦纯亦媚的矛盾结合体比起来，这种媚太过明目张胆，太过妖艳。

突然意识到自己又在想情人的他，叹了口气。

“……两年。”

“我知道你，你是范家公子范丞丞吧，没想到你们家竟然把你推出来扛，真是狠。”

范丞丞抬头看了一眼这个男人，露出不悦的表情。

“我叫朱正廷，在这里面，有个照应是好的，你懂吧。”

范丞丞没有理朝他伸出来那只手，躺下翻过身不再回话。

 

在情人的个唱被捕，是他怎么也没想到的结局。他在坦然之后，竟庆幸自己亲眼见证了蔡徐坤的首场个唱，庆幸自己完全占有了被万千少女追捧的大明星。

残酷中带着一丝浪漫啊，他苦笑。

个唱能顺利开展，有他范丞丞的功劳，但他自己心里清楚，最终促成蔡徐坤从新人成长为大明星的，是他本人的实力。而他范丞丞，只是一块敲门砖罢了。

他从来不对蔡徐坤说爱，只会不断操弄他的身体。包养不就是，得到他的身体，肆意玩弄吗。

他知道，蔡徐坤从来都不属于任何人，只属于他自己。他怕沉重的爱，会逼走这只原本自由的鸟。

 

爱太奢侈。

性是宣泄。

 

监狱真是个会令人变得堕落的地方。有血有肉有理智有底线的人，在这里被阴暗和闭塞蒙蔽了双眼，禁锢了心智，迷了心窍。所以当他的房友不知道第几次爬上他的床的时候，他翻身将人压住，狠狠地教育了一通。“你个骚货，是不是想死？”他发怒的眼睛已经泛红，就这样直直进入了那人的身体。干涩与紧张导致的紧绷，令他身下也传来一阵痛感。

痛到撕心裂肺。

他没有停止身下的动作，性是宣泄，是他情绪的出口，也是他怀念的感觉。

他被身下那人的呻吟吵得头皮发麻，他将手指伸到那张口中：“别叫了，给我舔。”

一开始他会觉得愧疚，他竟妄图依靠别人的身体去缓解被压抑的欲望。可到了后来，他愈发感受到性爱分离的痛快，他甚至觉得，这是他对蔡徐坤的报复。从愧疚到接受，蔡徐坤想必也度过了这样的心理变化吧。

又在想他。

 

5.

打开门后，脚下就被一个小毛团子给缠住了。

 

蔡徐坤蹲下抚摸着那只蹭着自己的小猫，挠了挠它的下巴，跟着它一起发出喵喵的叫声，露出了许久不见的笑容。

他笑起来是能索命的。

“它叫tin宝，看来你也不怕猫，它也蛮喜欢你的，那我就放心了。”Justin收回盯着他看得入神的目光，边说边放下行李开始收拾屋子。他的公寓不大，一室一厅，灰色的装修色调，家具和摆件不多，屋子显得简单整洁。

他将蔡徐坤的衣物拿出来放到他卧室的衣帽间，突然想起卧室墙上挂的画是……

 

 

“这是画的我吗？”

不知何时蔡徐坤已来到他的身后，吃着手指盯着墙上那副硕大的画看。

画上的人闭着眼睛，略微歪着头，一只手捂着半张脸，皮肤细腻白净，手指纤长，浓密的长睫毛垂在眼睑投下阴影，身上是他在家里经常穿的那套深蓝色丝质睡衣。

Justin从没想过，画上的人有一天会真的站在这幅画面前。

蔡徐坤朝他走来，凑近他的脸，手指勾在他的下巴，问他：

 

“你是不是喜欢我，Justin？”

 

6.

 

放在他下巴上那根手指明明很冰凉，却让他觉得滚烫得仿佛要在他的皮肤留下滚烫的烙印。

 

Justin平视着跟他一般高的蔡徐坤，咽了咽口水，仰起头避开了放在他下巴上的手指，淡淡地说：“饿了吧，我去买菜。”说着便头也不回地朝大门走去。

 

一年前的某一天，业务繁忙的范丞丞安排Justin去给蔡徐坤送吃的，开门迎上的便是那人画中的模样。头发乱蓬蓬，睡眼惺忪，抬手揉着睁不开的双眼，深蓝色的丝绸睡衣在他瘦削的上身显得空空荡荡。见到来人是Justin，眯着的眼睛立马变得亮晶晶，用刚睡醒略带鼻音的软糯腔说：“Justin，你是不是给我带好吃的来啦？”

 

那天，Justin在那空荡荡的大别墅里，看着蔡徐坤一口一口吃完了他自己做的饭菜。

回家后，他就翻出久未碰过的颜料、画笔、画板，画下了如今挂在卧室墙上那幅硕大的半身人像画。

 

今天在面对蔡徐坤的问题时，他无法作答。他很想说，你觉得我将亲手画下的你的画像挂在卧室，除了喜欢你，还有第二个可能吗？可他无法说，他无法对身为他上司的范丞丞不忠。心里再怎么心猿意马，他也不敢表露。只能在一个又一个孤独难眠的深夜，静静看着墙上那幅画深深叹气。

 

可他也做不到去否认。

他也不想去否认自己那份沉甸甸的爱意。

 

他在菜市空着手来回走了两圈才反应过来，自己不是来菜场散步的。平日里一个人住的Justin，有机会都会来菜市逛逛，买点当季的新鲜蔬菜水果回家做上一顿好吃的。

“哟，小帅哥今天买这么多菜呢，家里来客人啦？”Justin经常买菜那个档口的阿姨是个自来熟，每次他去买菜都要跟他打招呼，问他今天想吃点什么买点什么菜。也难怪阿姨惦记了，他这样白净帅气的高个子男生与菜市格格不入，任谁都会过目难忘，更别说他隔三差五就会去一趟了。

卖菜阿姨老是会隔老远就跟他打招呼，所以他也习惯了每次直奔那个档口去买菜。“今天买这么多菜，是不是带女朋友回家了？”阿姨一边帮他称着重，一边带着中年妇女特有的长舌特质和敏锐直觉问他：“你长这么帅，你女朋友肯定也很好看吧？你这么贤惠，成天自己买菜做饭的，你女朋友真有福气！”

他笑眯眯地回话，“是啊，他今天在我家，他饭量挺大的，我得多买点。”卖菜阿姨听到这话还替他高兴了起来：“哟，谁家闺女这么有福气。”阿姨自顾自的跟他唠了半天，挑选好菜称完重付好钱他又去肉铺挑选了一点上好的牛肉，这才结束今天的菜市之行，拎着大包小包回了家。

他也只敢在卖菜阿姨面前肆无忌惮说出这番话，显露出早在今天接走蔡徐坤后就雀跃的内心。

女朋友男朋友，不重要，重要的是他喜欢。

属不属于自己也不重要，重要的是在他身边。

 

回到家开门发现蔡徐坤在客厅的沙发上睡着了，tin宝也安静地睡在他的脚边。

他轻手轻脚地来到厨房，将手中的菜放到案台上，洗干净了双手后拿起一床毯子轻轻盖在蔡徐坤的身上。

 

一定是身心疲惫，才会让他在陌生的环境如此迅速的入睡还不被惊醒吧。想到这里Justin突然感觉胸口一阵刺痛。他心疼与范丞丞以这样的方式分开的蔡徐坤，尽管事到如今，他也不知道应该将范丞丞称为他的爱人，或仅仅只是他的金主。但不论怎样，都不是他越界的借口。他心疼此刻还在心疼对方的自己，爱上不属于自己的人，却还要装作无事发生，任凭他在自己身边肆意点起他心中的火焰。

 

能怎么办呢？

他静悄悄蹲在沙发边，端详着那人熟睡的脸。

他从未如此近距离地仔细看过这张脸，近到能看清每一根分明的睫毛，看清脸颊上略微凸起的痣，看清皮肤上的细小绒毛，看清饱满嘴唇上那层湿润的水汽。

空气凝固，吞咽口水在他体内发出的声响快要穿破他的耳膜。

再这样看下去，他怕他会忍不住伸手去触碰。

去做晚饭吧，他想。

 

盛到最后一个菜——芹菜炒牛肉的时候，他的肩上突然多了一个脑袋，下巴在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，耳边传来的是那人小猫般吸鼻子的呼呼声：“闻起来就很好吃，好饿噢。”Justin被他从身后扑通抱住，系着围裙的腰被那双纤细的手环抱着缠住，他手里盛在铲子里的菜也随着身后袭来的动作撒落了一些。“Justin做饭最厉害了。”

终于把锅里的菜全部盛好，他放下铲子挪到水池边洗了个手，蔡徐坤也依然没有松开，随着他移动的步伐在他身后跟着挪。“还要不要吃饭了。”他就着蔡徐坤环抱着他的双手转了个身面对他，“你把我抱这么紧干什么？”

Justin转身之后就后悔了，两个人被蔡徐坤的双手紧紧束缚在一起，面对着面，胸靠着胸，腹贴着腹，下身贴着下身。

而他的下身，在蔡徐坤抱紧他的那一刻起，就已经挺立起来把裤子撑得紧绷。

“抱着你，讨饭吃呀。”

蔡徐坤靠近他的耳边，用气音说出了后面四个字，嘴唇在他耳廓轻轻掠过，带着体温，带着气息。

他被刺激得深吸了一口气，“坤坤，饿了吗？吃饭吧，菜快凉了。”他的视线闪躲，假装若无其事，仿佛身下坚挺之物不属于自己一般。

蔡徐坤将他的手指抬起放到自己的嘴里，伸出舌头舔了两下。

“你要先吃饭，还是先吃我？”

 

厨房重地，闲人勿进。

既然进来了，那就做好被吃干扒净的准备吧。

等到他恢复理智的时候，他已经将人抱起放在开放式厨房的餐台上贪婪地亲吻着。他用行动回答了先吃什么的问题。酒红色的长浴袍挂在他的臂弯，身上那件宽松的白色背心被他扯得凌乱，身下早已空空荡荡，袒露出来的是积压已久的欲望。

大脑被情欲支配的时候，便不再思忖得清道与德。

所有的世俗都已被他抛在脑后，他不记得他原本属于谁，他只知道此刻他们属于彼此。

世俗，或许本来就不属于这个没有沾染烟火气的人。

他曾在深夜抚摸过画上蔡徐坤的脸颊，粗糙的画布和斑驳的颜料令那张脸摸上去没有一点实感，可他却还是一次次站在画前端详着、抚摸着。那是他唯一能伸手触及的机会。

而此刻他的本能战胜了他的紧张，画上的人终于真实地被他拥入怀中，他抚摸着他充满温度的细腻光滑的肌肤，亲吻着他身上的每一寸领土，他将最想占领的珍宝留到了最后品尝，他甚至是被那人揪着衣领将珍宝亲自奉上——小时候吃蛋糕一定要留到最后的那粒鲜红草莓般娇艳欲滴的丰润双唇。

蔡徐坤说话的时候、吃饭的时候，他总爱盯着那双唇看，他想用他亲手做的食物填满那张嘴，他想用自己的唇齿舌去感受它的轮廓和厚度，他更想用他的身下之物去填满它。

当蔡徐坤低着头用那双唇含住他那物什的时候，来自内心的满足感甚至超过了来自肉体的满足感。那是他在夜里对着那幅画幻想过无数次的画面，他的手指插在他浓密的发丝，将自己下身的欲望一下一下往里送，他感受着此刻这幻想成真的场景。

他将眼前这个每夜在画中凝视着他入梦的人压在身下，操到口齿不清眼神迷离，操到从哭着想要更多到哭着求饶。

 

填饱了自己的心，填饱了蔡徐坤的身体，他将早已凉掉的饭菜又重新热了一遍，该填饱他的胃了。

酒足饭饱思淫欲，可是他俩却颠倒了。

先确认关系再发生关系，他俩也颠倒了。

 

他俩甚至没有确认关系，就像他跟范丞丞那样，范丞丞并不知道他们是恋人关系还是仅仅是包养关系，Justin此刻也不知道他们算什么关系。在接下来的一年里，他们也没有确认过，哪怕他们一起朝夕相处每夜相拥而眠了一整年。

 

那晚，Justin将蔡徐坤安顿在卧室后，自己抱着枕头来到沙发上躺下。他也不知道在二人白天已经经历过一场性事之后，为何还要在夜里装模作样地分开睡。他躺在沙发上盯着天花板，AirPods里传来的是Pink Floyd的迷幻曲调。歌单循环了一遍又一遍，眼皮睁到疲惫，却依然毫无睡意。

听觉被音乐占据的时候，感官也变得不那么敏锐。他感觉到身上有动静，他以为是tin宝，便没有在意，直到那人摘下他其中一只耳机，与他一起分享静谧中的迷幻曲调。

“我不想看着自己的画像睡。”

“可我想看着你的画像睡。”

“你可以看着我睡，而不是我的画像。”

“那你也看着我睡吧。”

 

蔡徐坤趴在他身上紧紧贴着他的身体，随着他的呼吸上下起伏着，他们在同一首歌中拥抱，接吻，他抱着他从客厅操到卧室，从沙发操到床上，从那一天一直操到范丞丞出狱前夕。

 

7.

 

Justin在范丞丞进去一个月后进行了第一次探监。

 

“公司的事你不用担心，我跟社团里的人会打点好事务，等你出来直接接手就可以了。”

“坤儿为什么不来看我？”

“……他最近个巡比较忙。”

“Justin你跟我说实话，他是不是跑了？”

听到这话的Justin，一时不知如何作答。

 

什么是跑了？如果说跑了是指离开他为蔡徐坤买的别墅，那他的确第一天就跑了，而且是他亲自接走的。

 

可范丞丞说的跑了，到底是指什么？蔡徐坤现在呆在他的身边，这算是在帮他的老大照顾他的情人吗？只是，照顾到了床上而已。

“老大，他说他等你出来。”

其实自从蔡徐坤搬到他家以后，他俩都心照不宣地从未提起过范丞丞，他也不知道他此刻为什么会撒下这个谎。但他的直觉告诉他，这或许并不是一个谎言。

“那他为什么不来见我？”

范丞丞看着自己最信任的下属，从他闪躲的眼神中，他觉得或许事情早已脱离了他的预期。这其中一定出了问题，但不论出问题的是哪一方，都是他无法承受的现实。他放弃了寻求答案，放弃了追问，他凌冽的五官比一个月前要消瘦许多，他生人勿进的高冷气场在此刻却透露出一丝无助。

 

“黄明昊，照顾好他。”

 

他拉了拉没扣上的衬衫领子，锁骨处还留着前一晚那人在他身上留下的吻痕。他不知到底是这个吻痕被对方收入眼底，还是仅仅是他反常的不坚定语气被范丞丞所察觉。

 

“我会的，等你出来，老大。”

 

8.

 

范丞丞一年后便被放了出来，原本应该去接他的是Justin。

打开车门，等着他的却是蔡徐坤。

“丞丞，回家吧。”

 

9.

Justin锁骨上的吻痕和牙印，像一道红色的血光一直浮现在他的脑海。

 

曾经他的锁骨上也是这番激烈的爱的印记，他怎会不知道这印记的主人是谁。

范丞丞在Justin结束探监的那一晚，按着朱正廷将他狠狠地操哭了。

一个月的时间，他对不断示好的同房朱正廷从排斥反感到发泄般的接纳，在那一天发挥到极致。

他在这场激烈的交合里，用他宽大的手掌在那人的白嫩肌肤留下一个个红色掌印，在肩膀和脖颈留下一个个齿印，他近乎暴力地和他zuo爱，仿佛一头发疯的兽。他紧咬牙关，大口喘气，时而低吼，细长的双眼仿佛两把狡黠的弯刀，露出泛着银光的冰冷视线。

朱正廷想逃离这个危险的人，却被禁锢得无法动弹。他破口大骂，骂他是个人渣，是个畜生。他从大声谩骂到哭着求饶，哭到最后再无力反抗，自己先撩拨的，他也只好认命，抱着范丞丞的腰哭着说丞丞求求你轻一点我快死了。

“你以为，我会温柔对待你吗？怕被我操死就别来招惹我。”

快死了，我也快死了啊。

失去蔡徐坤对他来说，比失去自由更难受。

他一身汗赤裸着躺在冷冰冰的木板床上，盯着见不到光的灰色水泥墙面，背部传来的湿润滚烫的触感令他感觉自己仿佛在地狱的红色岩浆上漂浮着，或许身处地狱的感觉不过如此了吧。失去心爱之人，失去自由，哪怕身体再滚烫，内心却是冷彻心骨的痛。

他感觉自己的身体在不断下沉，被那张被汗濡湿的木板床包裹着、拉扯着，仿佛要将他扯进地底从此埋葬。他沉沉地闭上眼，本就不亮敞的视线此刻被黑暗笼罩，在那片黑暗里，那个人的身影像幻灯片一样不断在他脑海播放。

他想起一年前他第一次在公司旗下的酒吧里看见驻唱的蔡徐坤，白衬衫黑裤子，抱着立麦深情演唱着。他面无表情地走上台将人拉到包间，说你只唱给我听吧，我给你钱。那人唱了一曲后悻悻地说，没有观众我不想唱了，我想让更多人听到我的声音，我想有自己的舞台，你好自私哦，我要走了。于是他就对他说，那我让你去更大的地方唱，给你只属于你的舞台，你不要走。

于是他就真的没有走，趴在他面前说你不要逗我，眼神里却充满了期待。原本随口一说的他看到那双渴望的眼睛后，捏着他的下巴对他说，是真的，这酒吧是我的，我有很多东西，不止这个酒吧，我包养你，跟我回家吧，我给你你想要的，你也给我我想要的好不好。

当天晚上蔡徐坤就住进了他家，当天晚上他就得到了他想要的。

他原以为，如此轻易就得到的东西，他并不会珍惜。可在蔡徐坤面前，这样的定理并不适用。他一步步地深陷名为蔡徐坤的沼泽，一步步兑现着当初脱口而出的承诺，他甚至想给他更多。

比如他的爱。

可那人就像一根轻飘飘的羽毛落在他的世界，挠得他心痒痒却不自知，好像随便一阵风就能将他轻易带走。他怕他的爱就像一阵龙卷风，一刮起来，那根羽毛就飘走了。

于是他从未越过包养的关系，从来都只以金主和被包养者的身份与他相处。他得到他的身体，他给他属于他的舞台。

想到这里，他突然释怀了。

从未真正得到过的人，又谈何失去呢。

脑海中播放的幻灯片最后停留在了蔡徐坤在舞台上专注唱歌的样子，耳边传来的是他的歌声：

 

“住进了深海，你被永远珍藏。”

 

10.

 

“你考驾照了？”跟自己在一起时，出门都是他接送的蔡徐坤，没想到现在竟然会开车了。他看着戴着金丝边眼镜开车的蔡徐坤，觉得有点陌生。许久不见的人，还是那么好看，脸颊甚至比跟他在一起时更圆润饱满，令他显得更加稚嫩可爱，任谁看了都不忍欺负，只想给他最多的疼爱。

“嗯，”蔡徐坤搭在方向盘上的手指随意地叩动着，“还不太熟练，出车祸了我可不负责哦。”他轻轻笑了笑，他总是把一些很大条的事随口说出。

“没关系，要死也是一起死。”

范丞丞盯着挡风玻璃前久未见到的景色，若无其事说出了这番话。蔡徐坤原本叩动着的手指听到这话后，手上的动作戛然而止，他无法分神去观察副驾上范丞丞的表情，他不知道身边这人是否因为得知了他与Justin的事情，才会说出这样的话。“刚出来就不要说这些不吉利的话。”

“开玩笑的，不要那么紧张，坤儿。”看着他神色紧张严肃的模样，范丞丞无奈地笑了笑，伸手揉了揉那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。揉了两下后，他挂在脸上的笑容突然凝固，手上的动作也停顿后赶紧抽了回来。他们的关系，如今或许早已不允许他做出如此亲昵的举动。

“不过怎么不是Justin来接我？我出来前让他们安排好了让他来接。”

“他离职了，辞职信和其他档案拜托我转交给你了。”蔡徐坤头朝后座扬了扬，示意东西就在后面。范丞丞伸手去拿，那是一个沉甸甸鼓囊囊的牛皮纸档案袋，打开后一个白色的信封先掉了出来——丞丞亲启。

“欢迎回来，丞丞。原谅我不能亲自去接你，走前为你找出了此次出卖信息的仇家眼线，已被我处理。这一年我重新培养了一名信得过的手下，日后由他接替我的工作，做你的左右手，相信他会比我做得更好，相信你也会比以前更好，我们江湖再见。——Justin”

范丞丞捏着那封信许久不说话，档案袋里那沓厚厚的资料他也没兴趣去翻。他现在说不上来是旧情人被他睡了更令他难过，还是他的不辞而别更令他难过。

他转过头看微微皱着眉头，背部紧绷挺直快要趴到方向盘上认真开车的蔡徐坤，嘴角无意识地上扬，表情也比刚才柔和了许多。

“蔡司机，你要带我去哪里？”

“送你回家，范老板。”

“你呢，要跟我回家吗？”

“我现在是大明星了，当初你捧的。你养不起我了。”

“那你养我呗。”

“好啊。”

 

二人之间消失的那一年仿佛从未存在过，一切又回到当初的样子，只是二人的身份发生了对换。蔡徐坤出名后积累了不少资源，而与Justin在一起的那一年，他也跟着Justin了解和学习了不少公司业务上的事，在范丞丞出狱后，为他东山再起提供了很多帮助。

一年后，范丞丞重新坐回了原来的位置。那一晚，他和蔡徐坤激烈地做爱，对他说坤儿谢谢你，但随即他的嘴就会被另一张嘴堵住，然后告诉他——这是我欠你的。

第二天早上醒来的时候，床上已经只剩他一人，床头摆着的，是当年他走时抛给蔡徐坤的那枚玫瑰胸针。

飘落在他心里那根羽毛，最终还是被一阵风带走了。

 

11.

他渴望更多人的爱，他也得到过很多人的爱。

当他第一次站上属于自己的舞台后，他才真正感受到了自由。

范丞丞将他捧出道，捧上更大的舞台，范丞丞是那个将他从街边的紫蔷薇一步步呵护成了皇室的玫瑰的人，他汲取他的营养，从此盛放。那时的他，不懂爱人，只懂被人爱。他更爱自己，他的野心比他的真心更大，更沉重。

他不是不懂范丞丞掩饰不住的火热的爱，也不是不懂Justin眼波的流转。他们的爱像一根根荆棘扎在他的身上，扎在他的心里，他越想逃离，就扎得越深，直到血肉模糊。

哪怕荆棘缠身，他依然是那个有一身漂亮羽毛的鸟儿，只想越飞越高。

明白这一点后，他便不再挣扎，他坦诚接纳范丞丞的帮助，但从不回应他未说出口的爱，那句憋了一年的谢谢还没来得及说，范丞丞就被带走了。他走进Justin的生活，任由他每天变换着花样填满他的胃，填满他的身体。他的心，甚至都被Justin填满了。一定是胃离心太近了，不然为何在Justin离开他的时候，他竟感觉从身体到心，都被掏空了呢。

他又重新回到范丞丞身边，将当年没来得及说出口的那句谢谢，连同Justin那份一起，还给了他。

“丞丞，谢谢你。”

留下轻飘飘的一句话后，他就离开了。

 

12.

 

Justin在范丞丞入狱那一年，除了忙着各种意义上的喂饱蔡徐坤之外，就是忙着替范丞丞打理公司事务了。

范丞丞那时突然被送进去，他表面上接手了范丞丞留下的摊子，背地里其实一直在独自调查是谁出卖了他。突然被调查，并且准确找到了能致人入狱的证据，这其中恐怕另有蹊跷。

除了对范丞丞的衷心以外，他也想借此让自己那令人喘不过气的罪恶感得到一丝救赎。可是罪恶感一环扣一环，他一边因为背叛而感到罪恶，一边为了减少罪恶而深入调查，可深入调查掺杂的私人情绪又令他产生了新的罪恶感。

不论是把蔡徐坤从他的别墅接到自己家，还是去调查幕后黑手，驱使他的，都摆脱不了他对蔡徐坤的爱。因为爱蔡徐坤，所以才答应了蔡徐坤要去他家的请求。因为爱蔡徐坤，所以背叛了范丞丞。因为想更心安理得地爱蔡徐坤，所以他调查起来也更加认真。

因为爱蔡徐坤，他身上背负的罪孽，愈加沉重。

可他却深陷其中，无法自拔。

他办妥一切后，在范丞丞出狱前一天离开了蔡徐坤，墙上那幅画，也被他带走了。

他在无数个蔡徐坤沉睡的深夜，拥着他的身躯轻声对他说我好爱你，一次又一次。

离开后的他仿佛消失了一样，告别了他曾经的生活，在新的地方开始了新的生活。新的生活没有范丞丞没有蔡徐坤，只有那副被他带走的画陪着他。

他在离开蔡徐坤后的一周年那天，举办了一次画展。画廊里大部分画都是同一个人的肖像，除此以外，便是零星几幅血红色的玫瑰，和一幅硕大的荆棘鸟。

他坐在那幅被荆棘缠绕的漂亮鸟儿面前，看得入了神。

长条凳旁边落座了一个穿着黑色风衣的男子，戴着宽檐帽，压低了看不清脸。

“这是画的我吗？”那人抬起头盯着画，侧脸的轮廓比从前更凌冽了一些，问的问题，和两年前他第一次见到他的画时问的一样。

这次他没有选择沉默，“是的。”他转头看了眼身边的人，又将视线重新放回画上，“很痛吧，往上飞的过程。”他皱了皱眉，仿佛痛感传递到了他的身上似的吸了一口气。

“还好啦，做自己喜欢做的事，也不会觉得痛了。”他耸了耸肩，皱着鼻头嘟了嘟嘴，仿佛不是什么大不了的事。

“辛苦你了，坤坤。”

“我饿了，Justin。”

“我做饭给你吃吧。”

 

蔡徐坤抓住长条凳上Justin的手，与他十指紧扣握在了一起。

“你卧室那幅画呢？”

“那幅画不能给别人看。”

“你喜欢我吗，Justin？”

“不喜欢。”

他握着蔡徐坤的手跪到他的面前，在他手背落下一个滚烫的吻。

 

“我爱你。”

 

迟来两年的回答，他终于正大光明说出了口。

 

-Fin-


End file.
